Crazy Cat Lady?
by Sherlockian87
Summary: "Has anyone ever told you that you stretch like a cat?" (a short, smutty and fluffy one-shot)


Crazy Cat Lady?

* * *

The pale, early morning light trickled across the bed sheets, dancing along the two pairs of legs that were entangled together. One of the pair of legs, (i.e. the less hairy) shifted.

A deep baritone suddenly broke through the silence. "Has anyone ever told you that you stretch like a cat?" Sherlock's voice rumbled against Molly's neck as he asked her this.

She settled herself back against him, after doing said stretch. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she kept her eyes closed. "Mmm ... no. Can't say that anyone has."

He pressed a kiss directly against her nape. "Well you do." He pressed another kiss to her skin. "Just one step closer to becoming a Crazy Cat Lady."

Molly snorted softly. "Is that so?"

He nuzzled the shell of her ear with the tip of his nose. "Mmm yes. Taking on the mannerisms of a cat ... very worrisome."

She giggled as he gave a tender bite to her ear lobe. "You do realize what kind of woman a Crazy Cat Lady actually is?" she asked him.

His exhalation of breath ran across her cheek before he pressed his lips to her temple. "I believe so. But do enlighten me if you wish."

"A Crazy Cat Lady is usually a sad, single woman that has given up on the chance of ever finding love and has instead decided to devote the rest of her life to living with and taking care of multiple cats. As you can see, I am in no way close to becoming this. For I only own one cat, with no intention of enquiring another, and I am also neither single ... nor sad." She ran her hand down the length of his arm that was wrapped about her middle, the diamond ring on her finger faintly catching the light.

Sherlock chuckled, pressing the front of his body more tightly up against the back of hers. "Correction noted. I shall file it in my mind palace ... mmm later." He appeared to have become momentarily preoccupied with leaving a trail of kisses along her bare shoulder, where the sleeve of her t-shirt had slipped off.

Molly hummed softly, enjoying his ministrations. His hand was now splayed out across her stomach, his fingers slowly moving over the barely-there bump that had only just begun to form. He took the fabric of her shirt between his teeth and tugged it further down her arm, just enough so that her left breast became revealed to him. Her nipple popped out from beneath the fabric and he mouthed hungrily at her breast as she rolled onto her back. She gripped onto the back of his head with her hands as he continued to work his mouth and tongue on her. She let out a low moan when he gave her shirt another tug, now revealing her right breast, so that he could pay it equal attention.

"You really shouldn't wear clothes to bed Molly ... such a hindrance." His voice was slightly muffled as he nuzzled at her soft skin.

She let out a slight giggle before giving his curls a tug. He lifted up his head and looked at her. She gave his curls another tug. He moved until he was hovering over her.

"Yes?" he questioned, his lips just barely touching hers.

"I could say the same thing about you Mr. Holmes." She had dropped her hands away from his hair and moved them down onto his back. She fisted the fabric of his shirt in her hands.

He smirked and scooped her up in his arms, pulling her into a seated position. He took off his own shirt, as she took off hers. As soon as her torso was fully revealed to him he latched his mouth back onto her breast. She cried out as he gave her nipple a tender bite, cupping the other breast in his hand and massaging it gently. She then moaned as he lapped at her with his tongue, pressing her back down onto the bed. The pair of them reveled in the sensation of being skin upon skin. She whimpered and sighed as he continued his ministrations.

But when his hand slipped beneath her knickers, to brush over her damp curls, he let out a low growl. "You are still wearing too many clothes."

"Mmmm … likewise!"

They sat up once again and both quickly tugged off their pants. Sherlock's cock was hard and practically pulsing. When Molly wrapped her hand around him, giving him a gentle pump he let out a noisy string of curses. She giggled then let out a shriek when he plunged two fingers directly into her sopping wet core. She fell back against the mattress, her hips bucking up against his hand as he brushed his thumb over her clit. She came only moments later.

He pushed her hand away from his cock, and slipped his fingers out of her, sucking them clean. He pressed a kiss to the tiny swell of her belly, before bringing himself up so that he was hovering directly over her. She ran her hands across his cheek bones before slipping them to the back of his neck and pulling him down to her for a searing kiss.

As the kiss continued to grow in passion he positioned his cock at her entrance and sank into her warmth. He broke apart the kiss, once their bodies were nestled together, and pressed his forehead to the side of her neck before sighing happily.

After a few moments he began to set a slow and leisurely pace of methodic thrusts. She whimpered and mewled beneath him, clutching at his back and his sides, lifting her hips to meet his. He could feel the all-too-telling tightening at his lower back. He kissed her then, slipping his hand between them, allowing his fingertips to brush over the slight curve of her stomach before reaching their final destination. She cried out against his mouth as he circled her clit with his fingertip, brushing over her back and forth. He then felt her walls closing in around him and with one final thrust he came inside of her. Her name was a chant from between his lips, as he slowed his thrusts to a complete standstill. Her entire body shuddered beneath him, as she whispered "I love you" over and over against his skin.

Sherlock tenderly rolled them both onto their sides, keeping her body closely tucked against his, her leg over his hip, so that he could leave his softening cock buried inside of her. He brushed his thumb across her cheek, before kissing her sweetly. Molly let out the softest of sighs, nuzzling her nose against his. He smiled, pressing a kiss between her brows as her eyes fell closed. She snuggled into his chest and let out another happy sigh. He ran his hand down her torso, before sliding his palm across her bum. She giggled, taking his nipple between her teeth. He yelped and she giggled again before giving his nipple a tender suckle. She then released it from between her lips and settled her head back against his chest.

"Go to sleep," she murmured to him. "It's far too early for us to get out of bed yet."

He buried his nose in her hair, letting out a noise of agreement. He then closed his eyes and quickly joined her in the world of sleep.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:)**

**Be sure to let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews :D**


End file.
